Someday
by fizzmonkeys
Summary: Ginny has doubts whether Harry will ever 'pop the question'.


Ginny stood in the corner of the crowded room, her gaze sweeping from face to face that was lit with happiness as they celebrated the good news. She chuckled to herself, unable to avoid a smile of her own as she watched Neville blush time and again with each person that approached him extending warm hugs and, no doubt, a few cheeky comments (knowing Ron and Seamus).

After all, it wasn't every day that Neville Longbottom got engaged.

Ginny sighed deeply, her smile becoming bittersweet as she observed her friends: Hermione laughing at something Ron was saying to her, Neville holding Hannah's free hand while she occasionally showed off the beautiful ring that was displayed on the other.

But despite the infectious atmosphere, no matter how much she tried to keep her wits about her, true happiness seemed to evade her tonight.

She missed Harry; no other explanation was needed. They'd never gone more than a month without seeing each other. Unfortunately, between her trying to finish up the last few weeks of the Quidditch season and Harry being bombarded with cases - not to mention this new assignment that was keeping him away currently - they'd been forced to be apart for six agonizing weeks.

Ginny shuffled a few steps back, edging herself further from the crowd and closer to the door. She'd played her part as long as she could, congratulating the happy couple and enjoying the time with her friends, all the while wearing a bright expression on her face. But now, when thoughts of Harry refused to escape her, the mask faded away. It was moments like these that she missed Harry most, because it reminded her of what she so desperately wanted.

The thought of leaving continued to linger in her mind as it had over the last half hour. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be able to stay and celebrate with everyone properly. But as she glanced down at her hands, holding an untouched glass of Odgen's finest, her eyes focused on _her_ bare ring finger.

It wasn't the first time that Ginny had wondered when that day might come for her. She knew that it would, eventually. And it wasn't as if she and Harry hadn't had these kinds of discussions before. They had talked a lot about what they hoped the rest of their lives would be like, always the two of them together, always connected.

But the words weren't there, the moment hadn't come yet. She sighed again, resigned to leaving after all.

Before she had the chance to turn around and make her quick exit, the door swung open behind her. Unaware of who had just walked into the tiny pub, she continued to study the drink in her hand as she waited patiently for the newcomer to join the crowd.

After a few moments had passed – which would have been plenty of time for whoever it was to make it past her and to the bar – she frowned to herself, thinking that maybe the person hadn't come inside after all. Her eyes cut to the side quickly not finding anyone around; yet when she tried to shift closer to the door, a deep chuckle caught her attention.

"Not planning on leaving early are you, Miss Weasley?"

Her lips drew together in a thin, knowing smile.

"I only just arrived," the familiar voice declared. "It would be a shame to miss your company."

Ginny bit her lip as her smile grew. "Well, I might be persuaded to stay…as long as I'm assured of having _your_ company."

"I think I can certainly arrange that," he laughed quietly, a cheeky grin filling his expression as the redheaded witch finally turned and flew into his arms.

"_Harry_!" she exclaimed, covering his lips with hers. A throaty moan escaped his throat as he met her with just as much enthusiasm. It was several moments before he finally broke their kiss, the need for air too overwhelming.

"Hello, love," Harry's whispered adoringly, his eyes studying her with reverence.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed when his hand reached up to brush away a few strands of hair from her face. "What are you doing back early? I thought you said this case wouldn't be wrapped up for a few more days? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

He leaned down and kissed her once more. "I guess Kingsley just decided to let me off the hook a little early this time. Besides, who'd want to miss this celebration?" Harry added, waving over Ginny's shoulder at someone across the room.

She turned around to see Neville waving back at him, beaming happily. Ginny giggled at their friend's exuberance as Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Laying her head back against his shoulder, she let out a sigh of contentment.

"But do you want to know why I really think they let me off the case early?" Harry asked, holding her close to him as if she might drift away.

"What's your theory, Mr. Potter?" her head moved to the left so that she could see some part of his face.

"I think they were all getting rather sick of me."

Ginny chuckled, thinking that his theory seemed a little odd. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I have been a bit hard to deal with over these past few weeks. Being away from you had, I'd say, left me in a terrible mood."

"Really?" she asked, amused by this news.

"Quite a terrible mood, honestly. I was probably rather annoying," Harry admitted.

Ginny nestled her head in the crook of his neck, muffling the more pronounced laugh that shook through her body.

"Well, I think I've been as equally temperamental as you have," she confessed. "There's obviously more pleasant company to be around." She nodded towards the crowd and huffed in amusement. "I can be a bit snarky at times, apparently."

"Is that why you were going to leave the party early?"

Ginny stood silently for a moment, unmoving in Harry's familiar embrace. How could she tell him that she had planned on leaving because she was jealous of everyone's happiness? She certainly couldn't tell him that the longer she stood there, listening to talk of engagements and weddings, the more it made her wonder if the time would ever come for them.

"I missed you," she avoided his question.

His arms tightened around her. "I missed you too, Gin. But you didn't answer my question."

"It's just…" Ginny hesitated, measuring her words carefully. "Being around everyone…it made me miss you more."

"Ah," Harry sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "And I was probably a bit of a jealous arse." She knew he was undoubtedly wearing a smirk on his face. "It wasn't fair, being here without you."

A deep rumble echoed through him as he laughed. Merlin, she had missed hearing him laugh. She would have to give him an excuse to laugh more often, just so that she could listen to him.

"I'm here now."

"Which is exactly why I haven't left." Ginny 's hands molded with his as they stood quietly, watching the same scene repeat before them: always Neville blushing, always Hannah smiling and letting yet another guest admire the ring. All the while, the same questions kept running through Ginny's mind.

"He looks so happy, doesn't he?" she said, trying to distract herself.

"Yeah, he does," Harry agreed with a smile.

Out of habit, Ginny glanced down at her hands again, now entwined with Harry's at her waist. She had to stop thinking about this. If Harry even knew she was thinking about marriage right now, he'd probably panic.

Ginny gave a heavy sigh, seeming rather withdrawn, and not noticing that Harry was aware of the sudden change in her mood.

"Is everything all right?" his breath whispered across her cheek.

She inhaled slowly and straightened up with a smile, trying to pass it off as nothing. "Everything's fine."

Ginny was lying; he knew it. Normally, he would have called her out on it. But something hidden in her expression stopped him in his tracks. Harry studied her carefully, watching her eyes occasionally look out over the crowd and then moments later fall to stare at their hands again.

Despite her efforts to assure him that there was no need to be concerned, she knew that he wouldn't give up trying to determine what was wrong. Finally unable to stand the silence and not wanting to give anything else away, Ginny cleared her throat. "You probably ought to get over there and say hello to everyone before I get the fifth degree for keeping you away."

"You're right. I should say hi." He paused briefly, considering this. "But I'm where I want to be right now."

Any other time, Ginny would have found that very endearing. Unfortunately, this time it only served to make her more anxious.

Looking back out across the room, he smiled at all of the happy faces, wondering why the two of them were the only ones there that seemed as if they were attending a funeral instead of an engagement party. Suddenly, something in her expression looked familiar to him; something about the situation seemed to vaguely make more sense.

"Ginny?"

"Hm?" she muttered, her eyes still locked on their hands.

"You know I'd give you the world if I could, don't you?"

Ginny frowned, unaware of what he was trying to get at. "Of course I know that. But you already have given me the world. So many times."

"I'll give you everything that you ask of me."

"I know, Harry," she turned around and met his worried gaze. "What are you trying to say?"

Harry took a long, steadying breath. "If I asked you…" his voice fell. "No," Ginny barely heard him mutter.

"Someday, when I ask…" Harry paused, unsure if he should continue or if she'd understand his mad way of trying to get the point across. "Will you say yes?"

"Will I say yes? To what?" she was confused.

Harry glanced briefly towards Neville and Hannah, and then his gaze fell without another word. Ginny's eyes roamed over the crowd, trying to find what he might have been looking at when she spotted the newly engaged couple standing hand in hand, Neville whispering something lovingly to his fiancé.

Realization made Ginny gasp quickly. Did he mean what she thought he might mean?

"Someday," the words registered slowly. "If you _ask_?" There was so much more meaning behind her words yet she was afraid to speak it for fear that his words didn't mean the same.

_Please mean the same,_ she thought.

"_When _I ask," he corrected with a nod and his eyes met hers again.

"When," she said with hope.

"_Will_ you say yes?"

She bit her lip, her eyes shining with tears that she refused to shed.

Ginny swallowed, nervous. "Undoubtedly."

He searched her eyes with renewed faith, all the while a smile brightening his face. Without warning, Harry picked her up in one swift movement, pulling her lips toward his, when she suddenly stopped him.

"Wait. _Today_ isn't someday, is it?" Ginny frowned, uncertain of whether he'd just asked her the most important question she'd been waiting to hear him say.

"_Someday_," _soon_ he finished to himself, "is someday."

"All right," she breathed, secretly happy that this wasn't his way of actually popping the question. "Just so we're clear."

"Definitely clear," he smiled as she finally allowed him to kiss her.

"Oy, Ginny!" Ron yelled as he approached his sister and best mate. "Let the bloke breathe a little. You're not the only reason he's here, you know."

Ginny broke their kiss far sooner than she wanted to, her eyes narrowing on Harry. "I told you they'd blame me," she whispered before turning on her brother.

"Oh, shut it, Ron!"

"Take it easy, mate," Harry cautioned him. "I haven't seen her for six weeks. I'm due a little Ginny time. Besides, I wouldn't let myself be torn away from her."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right, sure," he answered, not caring to hear any more. "Well, come on then. You've got to congratulate this lucky sod over here."

Before Ron could drag him away, Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and whispered, "_Some_day."


End file.
